Alyssa Hale
Alyssa Hale (御堂島 優 Midōshima Yū) is the protagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. She is a girl with a second personality called Bates who possesses her occasionally. Personality Alyssa is very meek and gentle. However, since her father was never around, she grew up to be very quiet. Alyssa always wants to link things to the supernatural. She also seems to be easily shocked; all of this changes when being possessed by Bates. She can be compared to a shrinking violet archetype. She seems to be lonely and no mention is made of any friends. Background Born in 1982 as Lynn Maxwell (才堂 凛 Saidō Rin), Alyssa was one of twins to the Maxwells. Her father, George Maxwell, buried them alive because every few generations believed that the "Cursed Twins" are born. At the same time, Allen Hale, Alyssa's would-be adopted father, wished to bring down George. He dug up the Maxwell grave with his friend, Philip Tate, and they both found Alyssa alive while also uncovering a statue. To Allen's horror, Alyssa had an alter ego, a male personality came to be known as "Bates." This personality was cold, cruel, and ruthless but kind to Alyssa. When she was a young girl, Allen bought her an amulet at a Mikoshi shrine, which helped Alyssa keep Bates dormant. Sometime during Alyssa's high school life, she was sent to a mental institute because Bates had murdered some people who were teasing her while she was walking in the hallways. Drama CD Alyssa was sent to a mental institute because Bates had unexpectedly became dominant during a school day and murdered three of her fellow students and a teacher. Shortly after arriving at a train station in Osaka but before heading to the Tate House, Alyssa engaged in a conversation with an old man shortly before he left for the next train. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Alyssa arrives at the house of her adopted uncle and aunt, Philip and Kathryn Tate, to spend a weekend with them. However, she arrives, she discovers several of her cousin's severed body parts around the house, and is chased by her littlest cousin, Stephanie, who is seemingly possessed. She burns the statue given to her by Philip Tate causing Stephanie and her to pass out. Alyssa later awakens in the Memorial Hospital brought there by Alex Corey explaining what and how she got there. She encounters zombies who chase her as well, and meets Doug Bowman while exploring, and Jessica Cook in a storage room. She then is attacked by Henry Kaplan who is shot by Shannon Lewis saying she won't let her die that easily. Heading to the exit with the key fails Corey arrives and shoots the door but a mob of zombies attack causing her to pass out. Alex kills the mob and brings her to the research facility. Alyssa regains conscious and Alex explains everything, revealing that he believes Philip is behind the events. Alyssa explores and uncovers her heritage, evading George Maxwell in the process. Alyssa releases Allen Phillip Tate and Maxwell confront each other Phillip is killed his corpse is found by Alyssa. Allen is injured. Before the climax of the game she witnesses Shannon's death and uncovers the truth told by Allen that she is the daughter of George Maxwell. Quotes *''"Hello...? Uncle Philip? Aunt Kathryn? It's Alyssa."'' *''"What happened here?!"'' *''"It's only an arm?!"'' *''"Ooh, spooky!"'' *''"This isn't a game!"'' *''"Oh no... Ashley!"'' *''"Aunt Kathryn, run! Hurry, run!"'' *''"No... don't come out!"'' *''"My face... It's changed... I wonder if Bates has become the dominant one."'' *''"A letter...? From... Mr. Allen Hale, it's from my father!"'' *''"I must burn the statue!"'' *''"Stephanie... I'm sorry..."'' *''"Stephanie... How is she?"'' *''"What have I done...?"'' *''"This place is scary!"'' *''"You're NOT my father!"'' *''"Everyone's dead, and it's all my fault... It would have been better if I had died."'' Trivia *She is not related to Helen Maxwell. *Alyssa Hale shares the same first name as Alyssa Hamilton from Clock Tower 3. *Alyssa has two costumes activated by codes which is a new school uniform and a monkey outfit. **To wear the sailor fuku, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Triangle + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. **To wear the monkey outfit, hold L1 + R2 + Select + Square + Start while starting a new game at the title screen. *Ironically, she was surprised to see Jennifer Simpson on Ashley's Clock Tower poster in her bedroom in Chapter 1. *If Alyssa hadn't turned on the light in certain rooms, she will hide immediately upon entering while being chased. *She is able to sense power. *If the player examines a mirror as Alyssa, she comments that she sees Bates' face. *Alyssa and Ashley seemingly had a close friendship before the events of the game. *Although her headband is orange, it sometimes appears to be red in cinematics depending on the lighting. *Despite not wanting to hurt Stephanie, she has few hiding spots and more evasion points to knock her out. Gallery Clock Tower 2.jpg|Artwork Clocktower2.jpg|Artwork GH6.jpg|Artwork BatesSmile.png|Artwork Alyssa Hale.png|Artwork GH15.jpg|Artwork Alyssa_face.png|Artwork Alyssahale1.gif|Alyssa in the intro AlyssaHale.jpg|Alyssa in Ending A Bates.jpg|Alyssa possessed by Bates Henry - dead end.png|Alyssa being strangled by Henry Kaplan BatesKill.png|Bates kills bullying boys as Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa Hale, Alyssa